Seducing A Dog
by even angels fall
Summary: Never Play Truth or Dare with a Lecherous Monk and his fiance... you might live to regret it! - Drabbles/oneshot lenght chapters
1. Chapter 1

**SEDUCING A DOG – Part 1**

_**Dare**_

Red lace boy short, matching see-through bra, red gather-belt with black knee high nylons, and four inches stripper shoes, Kagome stood in front of a floor length mirror in her modern day bedroom. This would teach her to play Truth or Dare with the lecherous monk!

One evening where Inuyasha had ran after the dead one, the modern girl had found herself explaining the Truth or Dare game to the Monk and the Taijiya. The game quickly turned to adult questions – stupid monk – and the young girl had found herself between a rock in a hard place. She had chosen a dare… Oh what a dare she had gotten!

"Your dare, my dear Kagome, will be to seduce Seeshomaru-sama!" the monk had said, with a straight face, until he had seem the horror displayed on the miko's face.

-^.^-

The first instalment of five… I doubt this will ever be turned into a story chapter. The instalment are drabbles for personal reasons.

Hoped you enjoyed it… many more to come

FT/EAF


	2. Chapter 2

**SEDUCING A DOG – Part 2**

**_Seduce _**

He had been travelling with them for quite some time now, even though he kept mostly to himself, the miko had sometimes spend the evening talking while he listen to everything she had to say.

On this day, he had been minding his on business when she had appeared out of nowhere, dressed in her usual attire, yet something was different about. Maybe it was the way she shyly looked at him or maybe it was the way she stood there without saying a word, but there was definitely something different about her.

Being one with very little patience he raised an eyebrow quizzing her silently, when that didn't work he reverted to barking orders "Speak miko!" Seeing her jump almost out of her skin, he thought she was going to leave, but to his surprised she started undressing

Looking at the miko standing in front of him, Sesshomaru tried his hardest to hold his stoic mask in place.

"Want to tell this Sesshomaru what you think you are doing, ningen?" he said, looking at Kagome from head to toes. The Miko was wearing the weirdest clothing he had ever seen in his lifetime. The contraption that were holding her plump breasts made his mouth water like a dog seeing a water bowl in the middle of a sunny day.

Seeing her cheeks turning slightly pink and hearing the miko take a deep breathe, the Demon Lord waited for an answer from the female standing in front.

"Seducing you" she answered simply before turning bright red under his scrutinizing look. To Sesshomaru's greatest astonishment, she took a few step forward and planted a kiss on his lips.

Frozen on place, the Lord stopped breathing… _Had she just said she was… Which ningen would be stupid enough to want to … Oh Kami! He was …_his hakama had suddenly became incredibly uncomfortable. Her truthfulness on what she really wanted with him had this exceptional reaction on his person.

"Please say som…" she started to say before he begin kissing her senseless.

**~8~8~8~8~**

Second instalment in the Seducing a Dog drabbles… Hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did making it!

TF/Even Angels Fall


	3. Chapter 3

**SEDUCING A DOG – Part 3**

**_Mating_**

_This drabble is also a little longer than the rest of them. I tried shrinking it and as I was rereading, I realized I wasn't telling the whole story of the mating process... BTW please be advice that this chapter is a little more dark then the rest of the fic. _

_Please read and Review. It's my pleasure to know what you think!_

_TF/Even Angels Fall_

**~8~8~8~8~**

His hands on her breast were electrifying. It was like every never ending was on speed or something. Every little touch, licks, breaths, nibbles – they were all registering in one area of her body, making her feel like she would go crazy before it was done. She knew, he had told her, it would hurt, but this... his attention to make sure every part of her body was awake and wanting ... was like sweet torture.

"Please! Please!" she pleaded with him over and over, but he would have none of it. Tying her hands over her head with a scarf that was wrapped around a tree trunk, he supported her back when he entered her violently professing his clam on her to anyone who would hear the howled that left his throat.

"You are mine now!" said the InuYoukai that had possessed her chosen mate. "The mark will appear as will the pain of it." Not fully understanding the meaning of the words, Kagome nodded and replied exactly what Sesshomaru instructed her to say. "I accept to bond, and I am now yours, the mark will appear as will the pain of it."

The red eyes and the elongated nose reverted back to Sesshomaru's stoic mask as he looked upon his mate. Smiling softly up at him, Kagome voiced her displeasure at being tied to a tree. "You know love, you made it sound worst then it was. It didn't hu..." she didn't have time to finish her sentence when a piercing pain ripped through her bringing forth convulsion and screams of pain. It felt as if someone was trying to shred her in tiny little pieces. The pain was too much! She felt as if she would lose consciousness. The young girl tried fighting but how to you win a losing battle?

As Kagome was about give in to the pain and consequently to death, she heard a voice calling her, bringing her forth "Fight my poison Kagome, my love, my mate. You are strong enough, come on don't let it win." That voice; it was soft and velvety suave. It was the voice of her lover. It was a voice she had heard whisper sweet nothing in her ears while making love... It was her reason to live...

With a piercing scream in the night, the girl sat straight up from her shuddering position on the forest floor, tearing through the scarf that had hold her wrist away from her body. Eyes blood shot, skin white as a ghost, Kagome looked around her for her mate and threw herself in her mate's arms, before collapsing, exhausted, as a blue moon crescent appeared on her right shoulder .


	4. Chapter 4

**SEDUCING A DOG – Part 4**

**_Surprise_**

Hearing a crackling sound, Sesshomaru opened an eye to look at his mate who had her back to him.

"Kagome, what is that infuriating noise?" he asked turning on his side and propping his head in his hand.

"What? Euhm… euh… nothing. It's nothing." the miko stammered, back straight as a board and still not facing the Taiyoukai.

"Miko!" was his warning growl "Show this Sesshomaru" he said, extending his clawed hand. A Little metallic packet filled with tiny pills dropped in his opened palm. "What is it?" he asked curiously looking at the small packet.

"They are modern pills to prevent … progeny." She said shyly.

"These are not going to help you." He said with a wicked smile playing on his lips, handing her the little packet and turning on his back, hand behind his head. "You are already pupped." He affirmed, proud of the feat.

"WHAT ?"

**~8~8~8~8~8~**

Fourth instalment – Hopped you enjoyed it with a big smile. The fifth and last instalment in the series will be reveal in a few days from now!

TF


	5. Chapter 5

**SEDUCING A DOG – Part 5 **

**_Good Life_**

The sun was shining on the green pasture where a teenage girl and two little hanyou boys were playing tag. Feeling an arm in circle her warm body, Kagome looked over her shoulder to the one man that had been her only lover. After spending so many years with him, she could see through his stoic mask as he looked at his heirs. He was so proud of his progenies!

"It's surprising to see Rin enjoying herself so much." He whispered in her ear before kissing a trail down to her neck where he nibble on her mark on her shoulder blade giving her pleasure.

"Its sure is nice having her with us again." Kagome purred at his ministration.

"Come! Let's go to our room and leave the kids with her. She'll know not to bother us." He said, standing beside her with a wicked smile, and reaching a hand out to his very pregnant wife.

Giggling, she allowed him to help her up and followed him… She really had the greatest life.

**~8~8~8~8~**

Well I guess this ends the Seducing a dog dabble series. Hopped you enjoyed the ride! Please Read and Review… it's always nice to know if you've done good work!

TF


End file.
